Where Will You Go
by SeppakuStar
Summary: I always wondered what would happen if you died. Where will you go? Sadly, I was just about to find out. Death-fic.


**A/N : Hello! I just made a fic about death. Enjoy…or something like that.**

I screamed as the knife entered my chest, damaging the most vital organ in my body, the heart. Pain ran through my upper body and my eyes became moist. I lifted my hand and sought the hilt of the knife as pain took the upper hand and my thoughts clouded over. My fingertips finally found the hilt and with little strength I had left I yanked the knife out of my chest and threw it on the ground. The sound of metal clashing on the ground echoed through my ears and I clenched my teeth.

Blood poured out of the deep wound and my surroundings started to spin around. My shirt was covered in blood and clung to my chest. My legs were wobbly and failed to support me. The vast, pitch-black sky came into my view and I realized I'd fallen on the ground, lying in a puddle of blood. My blood. I tried to stand up but my arms were to weak to lift my body up from the ground.

I heard my best friend scream in horror as she saw my motionless body on the ground. She ran over to my side and cradled my numb form in her arms, encouraging me that I would be alright. I whimpered at her expectation that I was going to make it out alive. I wasn't.

_I was going to die _

I tried to tell her but the only thing that left my mouth was a gurgling sound and some blood that was gathering in my throat. The capability to see started to fail on me and everything became blurry and darker slowly. My friend gripped my hand and held it tightly as if that would keep me here. I rubbed my thumb over her knuckles, trying to soothe for the dreadful that would come soon. She was going to lose her best friend and couldn't prevent it.

I heard sirens in the distance but didn't care. My sight faded completely and I squeezed my friend's hand one last time before darkness overcame me. The sirens and cries from my friend vanished and nothing was left.

The silence was deafening.

There was only darkness and I wondered where I could be. Maybe I was in the realm between the living and the dead. I felt a sharp pain ran through my head and clutched it. So I wasn't dead, considering I could still _feel_. But neither alive. I could faintly hear my friend's heartbreaking cries and felt a lump in my throat. I tried to swallow but couldn't and closed my eyes. I'd given up to fast. I'd let her down. I needed to go back to the world of the living in some sort of way and tell her that I'm alright and not dead.

_Yet_.

I felt something snake around my waist and wanted to scream but something that looked like a hand shot over my shoulder and covered my mouth, muffling my screams. The hand was black and cold. The bony fingers gripped my face tighter, nails digging in my skin, as I struggled to get out of the firm grasp. I let my eyes wander down and saw the thing around my waist was an arm. _Someone_ held me in my place. I raised my eyebrows. There was another dying someone? But then why would he or she hold me captivate?

A white hole opened up suddenly, just a few feet away from me. I could see my friend and some men in white, doctors I suppose, through it and realized that must be the world of the living. And then I saw myself. I lay on the ground in a puddle of blood, motionless. One of the men was kneeled beside holding my wrist, checking if I was still alive. He closed his eyes and shouted something to another man, who walked away and came back with two things in his hands that closely resembled iron's.

Then it struck me.

They were trying to revive me. And if that's my body over there, then this must be my soul. The only thing I needed to do is to step through the portal and get back in my body and my life would be guaranteed. I tried to free myself from the hard and cold hands that held me captivate but the person didn't move an inch. I felt an eerie and icy breeze against my neck, over and over. I narrowed my eyes. The person was breathing his or hers cold and stinking breath into my neck. I snarled in frustration. A shiver ran down my spine and I tried to turn away from the rotten puffs of breath. My neck went numb from the cold and shock hit me when my head limped to the side. I tried to move my head but couldn't. It felt as if someone pushed it down as soon as I tried to move it. I noticed I couldn't move my lips, eyebrows nor my nose.

_I couldn't even blink. _

My breath hitched when the person removed his hand from my mouth and slid it down to my waist. My eyes widened considerably as the person hauled me further into the darkness, away from the portal. I wanted to reach out, desperate to get to the portal, but my arms didn't cooperate, just like my legs which were scraping over the ground. My _whole_ body was paralyzed. The air became heavier and a thick invincible fog floated just above the ground, giving the place an eerie atmosphere. I gasped for air as simple breathing was almost impossible to do, filling my lungs with the little oxygen there was. My headache faded as pain became nothing more then a dull, throbbing feeling at the back of my head. Sudden weariness overtook my mind as I sank into an eternal slumber slowly.

The person placed his hands on my shoulders, weight crushing my bones, and turned me around. The stench of his breath entered my nose once again, a sick feeling washing over me. The person moved his hands up to my face, my eyes, and placed his forefingers on my eyelids. I whimpered as the sharp, long and rotten nails dug into the soft and moist skin and slid down over my cheeks to my jaw, leaving red, teal lines of blood on my face. I blinked the blood that'd slipped into my eye sockets, gathering in the corners of my eyes, away furiously. The blood and tears blocked my view, preventing me from seeing the person before me.

To my great surprise (and relief of course) the person let go of me. And even to my greater surprise, he started speaking, well more like mumbling, low and incomprehensible words.

Great. He was talking me to death. That's nice. Just like one of my friends used to do. My eyelids started to droop slowly. The words echoed through my drumming ears and the weariness became even greater. I felt his fingertips clutch my shoulders and winced mentally.

This was it.

The end. This is the end of my oh-so-happy-and-luxury-life. But I take life as it is. A coin has two sides, I always said. There where love is, will be hate. There where religion is, will be Nihilism. There where life is, will be death.

So be it.

But what if I'm not ready to die? What if I don't _want_ to die?

It's a pity people can't change fate, because I would've if I could. I don't like leaving my friends and my family all alone with great grief.

I wanted to sigh.

Why should I trouble myself with these thoughts when I'm going to die anyway?

I eyed 'Grim Reaper' before me through my half-open eyelids and noted he was advancing towards me with his stinking face. Well, not exactly 'face'. More like 'a-black-gaping-hole-at –where-my-pretty-face-used-to-be-cool-isn't-it?'.

He let go of my shoulders suddenly and I sank on the floor. No, wait. I shall correct myself. I sank _through_ the floor. My eyes were fully closed and a light and fleeting feeling overtook me. Soon my breathing stopped and my mind became dull and dead.

And somewhere, in another corner of the world, a baby cried when he came out of the now proud mother who cradled the baby in her arms and smiled while tears slid down over cheeks.

What a strange world we live in.

**Well, this is it! Hope you like it ;) Oh and as for the character : You can imagine it's you or someone else. Well gotta go ( lol bedtimes :P)**

**ByeBye~**


End file.
